Words Win Wars
by Dalek Prime
Summary: When every evil person and thing that ever hated Dipper and Mabel comes to the Mystery Shack's doorstep, the two kids do the only thing could do in a situation such as this: give them a warning.


A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Doctor Who

* * *

Words Win Wars

* * *

It was madness, utter madness. Just moments ago the Mystery Shack was surrounded by every sort of evil that lived in Gravity Falls lead by none other than Gideon Gleeful himself. All manners of wicked beings now stood right outside the building all ranging from gnomes, ghosts, goblins and even Robbie and they all wanted the same thing: the machine inside the Mystery Shack.

Wendy was currently standing in front of the Shack, holding her father's ax in her hands, wondering to herself if she was crazy to think she could fight off this legion of villains. Standing alongside her was Soos, who was holding a frying pan and had the same look of uncertain fear in his eyes like she did in hers. Stan was locked himself away in his secret lair, guarding his mysterious machine from any enemies that might (and more than likely will) break into the building in order to get their hands on it.

However the biggest dilemma on the teenager on her mind right now wasn't on either the machine or her well being, but with the whereabouts of Dipper and Mable. When they saw the horde of villains march toward the Mystery Shack, the told everyone where to station themselves for the impending battle before they left, saying that needed to get something to help them tip the odds in their favor, but that was almost an hour and a half ago and now the entire Shack was surrounded by the wicked army of monsters.

"_Dipper, Mabel, wherever you two are, please come back!"_ she mentally pleaded_ "we need you Dipper-I need you!"_

And just like that, her silent prayer was answered.

"Hello Gravity Falls!" a voice familiar male voice loudly announced from behind her "Who takes the Mystery Shack, takes the universe!"

The ginger and the handyman both turned around and saw to their joy that the twins standing there before them, each holding a megaphone in their hands. The siblings stepped forward and from Wendy could see out of the corner of her eye, the villains collectively took a few step back.

"But bad news everyone…" Dipper continued "because guess who has it?"

The army began to talk amongst themselves and while she couldn't make out what they were saying, the teenager could tell by their voices that they sounded unsure and even slightly afraid at the arrival of the children.

"Oh listen to you lot all whizzing about, I mean it's all really distracting, could you all stay still a moment because .TALKING!" the young boy commanded

In that instant, a hush instantly fell across the crowd and allowed the twins to continue to speak. This act alone made Wendy's eyes widen with wonder as she looked at Dipper, who in her opinion was radiating such power from his voice alone to even make the gods tremble at his command.

"Now the question of the hour is who's got Mystery Shack, answer: we do" Mabel spoke up on her megaphone with the same boldness as her brother "Next question: who's coming to take it from us?"

The Mystery twins then held out their arms, as if they wanted to have someone in the crowd try to take a shot at them, which none of them did.

"Come on, look at us" the hyperactive girl taunted "Now plan no backup no weapons worth a dang"

"Oh and something else we don't have" her brother added on "anything to lose"

If the villains weren't scared before hand, they were peeing themselves by now when they heard those words being spoken.

"So if you're sitting out there with all your and silly little spells and your silly little guns and you've got any plans to taking the Mystery Shack tonight, just remember whose standing in your way" the cap wearing boy threatened "remember every black day my sister and I ever stopped you and then And Then!…do the smart thing…"

"Let somebody else try first…" Mabel finished

And with that, the horde dispersed into the forest a mad panic, all them fearing for their lives at falling at the hands of the brother and sister duo. Within in a few seconds, the army of darkness that once stood ready to overrun the tourist trap was now fleeing band of frightened children all because of a few choice words from two very brave kids.

"That was just…wow…" was all Wendy could say who was still in total awe at what just happened in front of her "How did you do that?"

"What that? That was nothing really" the boy simply replied "just a few choice words and they ran for the hills"

"That should keep them squawking for a few hours" Mabel mentioned "now who's hungry? I've got some fish fingers and custard left over and I can't wait to finish it off"

The End

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short story, but I wanted to do something both fun for Gravity Falls and a tribute to Doctor Who's 50th anniversary. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
